Who are you?
by LaCoeurdelaMer
Summary: I, myself, get sucked into One Piece as a punishment for not liking it. I befriend the crew and get them to hate me sometimes. Will i evur get back home?
1. 1, Oh, intro!

Chapta 1

I was walking back from school one day with my best friend, Skie.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"One Piece." she said without taking her nose out of the book.

"AGAIN?"

"Yup!"

"Grrr!" I said.

"I just got to the part where Luffy get's Sanji on the team!"

She showed me the picture of Sanji.

"Wow!" I said.

"Yup!" Skie said.

I looked around.

"Hey, Ia!" (Psst! Ia is pronounced Ea)

"What?"

"Read this!" she said and handed me the copy of the first book.

"Why?"

"You'll like it!"

"No I won't!"

"Sure you will!"

"... doubt it!"

"Pweese?"

"Never." I said and walked into my backyard.

OoOoOoOoOoO

That night...

"IA!" my mom called cuz the phone was for me.

"Hello?"

"Go on to read my Fanfic! Please?"

"What's it about?"

"One-." she started.

"No. See you tomorrow."

"Ok."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

School...

"Are you sure you're not gonna read it?"

"YES!"

"Fine!" she said and walked away.

It was empty in the hall, it was right before 2nd hour, or for me, Science. I ran down the hall when a cyclone appeard in the floor. I held onto someone's locker but the cyclone took me down.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"SANJI! I WAN'T FOOD!" Luffy yelled.

"You just had breakfast! NO!"

Ia could hear someone rampaging around.

"This isn't Science!" she muttered.

"What was that!" she heard a voice.

"That's not Mr. D!"

"Who are you?"

"Ia. Who'r ya?"

"Monkey D. Luffy."

"Uh oh." I said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Like it? I do.

You shall find out more about Ia later! Hee hee! Red and Rant! YELL AND SCREAM AND RANT AND RAVE! THERE'S NO USE, YOU NEED TO SAAAAAAAAAAAY! What you though of my newest Fanfic!

Fanks!


	2. 2, The Straw Hats!

I really LOVE One Piece.

Chapta 2

"Where am I? What am I doing here? Why am I here? WE'RE TAKING A QUIZ IN SCIENCE TODAY AND I DIDN'T FINISH MY PREPSHEET!" I screamed.

"Calm down!" Nami yelled.

"No. How'd ya feel if you were sucked into a psychotic world!" I screamed.

"I wouldn't feel so bad. I wouldn't be yelling."

"I don't even like this story! Skie should be happy! I'm living her dreams!"

"Who's Skie?"

"My friend who's obsesed with One Piece."

"SHE'S LOOKING FOR THE ONE PIECE TOO!" Luffy screamed.

"No. She's obsesed with you guys! Never mind." I said laying my head down on my arms.

"What's this?" Sanji asked, holding up my book bag.

"MY STUFF!" I yelled.

"What's in it?" the green haired one asked me.

"My CDs, my CD player, my notebooks, some pencils, lead, my Harry Potter book, _my math book?_ How'd that get in there? Ooooooo! Candy! MOUNTAIN DEW!" I screamed.

"What's mountain dew?"

"The nectar of the gods!"

"What candy?"

"Skittles, MnMs, Reeces Pieces, Crunch Bars, god, why is all this candy in there? Oh ya! I wen't to Bucks this morning! I think I still have some money?" I said, checking my pockets. All I found was my lunch ticket (with one day left), 3 quarters, lint, a piece of paper with Chey's phone number on it, and a dollar.

"Cool! A buck 75! Sweet! When I get back, I think I can buy another Dew?"

"What's this?" the green haired one asked, taking out my CD player and headphones and puting them on.

"Don't! I've got Phantom of the Opera on there! Stoped at the song going down to the lair!" I yelled but was too late. He turned it on somehow and fell to the floor, holding his head. I took the phones off his ears and put them on.

"**_The Phantom of the Opera is here, inside your mind!_**" I turned off the CD player as he got up.

"What was that!" he yelled.

"Music?"

He gave me a dark look.

"What's that, on your neck?" Luffy asked me.

I looked down, on my chain was my charm that was a heart and had my name on it.

"My name."

"OOOO LIIIIIIIIIVIIIIIAAAAA!" he said, sounding out my name.

"Yes?"

"I though you said your name was Ia?" the long nosed one yelled.

"That's my nick name, one of them. This is my full name!"

"Oh."

"You guys never told me your names!" I yelled.

"Luffy."

"Nami."

"Sanji."

"Usopp."

"Zoro."

"Good. I'll ask you call me Ia. Not Olivia!"

"Ok!"

"Where do I sleep?" I asked.

"You can sleep in my room?" Nami offered.

"I'd perfer my own room." I said.

"There's a room downstairs." Sanji said.

"Thanks." I said and gathered all my stuff up and stuffed it back into my book bag.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Here you are, miss!" Sanji said.

"Thanks." I said. The room was small, but it was about the size of my old one, just looked bigger because my computer wasn't there and neither were any of my dirty shirts and pants.

"Make yourself at home. We will be at an island soon." he said and bowed himself out of the room.

"I think I'll like it here." I said and saw something fall out of my book bag.

"What?" It was book 6 of One Piece.

"Skie!" I growled and threw it onto my bed and stalked off.

I didn't notice it start to glow, though.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Oooooo! It's glowing! What does that mean?

SKIE UPDATE AND REVIEW MINE!

YELL AND SCREAM AND RANT AND RAVE, THERE'S NO USE YOU NEED TO SAYYYYYY, what you thought of my latest chapta!

Fank you! )


	3. 3, Sanji's Withdrawel

Ok... I'm looking at my sister, and the dog's laying on her! This is like the funniest thing... like... evur!

Chapta 3

I was sitting in the crow's nest, listning to Phantom of the Opera (i'm obsesed with POTO right now). Trying hard not to sing with it.

"Anyone seen Ia?" Luffy asked.

"No." Nami said.

I took off my headphones to listen to them.

"What do you think she does all day?"

"Listen's to music." Nami said. They're getting used to the idea of portable music player.

"I wonder if she can fight?" Luffy said.

"Doubt it." Nami said.

"Why?"

"She doesn't strike me as... physical!"

"What are you talking about! I can bearly lift her bag!"

"Luffy, you're rubber!"

"So?"

"Never mind."

"_Nami-swan!_" Sanji's voice could be heard from somewhere.

"I'm not here!" Nami said and I could hear her sneak off somewhere.

"Luffy, did you see Nami?"

"Ya- er- no!"

"Which is it?"

"...no!"

"Oh. Have you seen Ia?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

I put my headphons back on. Luckly, I had stolen my sister's other POTO disk. So I don't have the begning till the end of the Roof top scene to listen to.

"Hello!"

I screamed.

"What ya listning to?" Luffy asked, getting in.

"Phantom of the Opera." I said.

"Can I?"

"I guess?" I gave him my headphones and I picked up my Harry Potter book, my favorite, Half Blood Prince.

I was on the chapter of Silver and Opals. My favorite was Sectumsempra.

As I was reading, I glanced at Luffy. He looked deep in though.

"LUFFY! IA!" Zoro yelled.

"What?" I asked as I stuck my head out of the crow's nest.

"Where's Luffy?"

"Right here. Why?"

"It's supper time."

"LUFFY!" I yelled.

"YA?" he yelled back.

I took off the headphones, "Supper." I said, climbing down.

"Don't you wanna take your music?"

"Can you? I've got my book."

In the kitchen...

"Thanks, Sanji." I said as he gave me my food. Sanji looked jumpy.

I opened my book and took my fork and picked up some food and ploped it into my mouth. I wasn't ready for what was in store.

I chocked and sputterd!

"What is up with this?" I whispered. Nami, who was right next to me, had tasted it too.

"What's up with this food!" she whispered.

"I have no idea! Is this suppose to be chicken?"

"I though it was steak!"

We looked at Luffy, he was enjoying the food, Zoro and Usopp, not so much.

"Sanji? What's up with the food?" I asked.

"What! There's something wrong with the food? I didn't know! There is?" he said very fast and jumpy.

"Well, for the fact that you're not eating it!"

He took a bite and nearly barfed.

"Well?" I asked, slyly.

"THIS IS TERRIBLE!" he yelled.

"Isn't it?" Nami said.

"WHY DOES THIS SUCK!" I yelled. ( it was fun!)

"Well... I think because I lost all my cigarets."

"OH! Now we're gonna have sucky food?" I yelled.

"No! I can control myself!"

That night...

"I'm... sooo... hungry..." I said, walking up to the kitchen.

I walked in to find Sanji, being a psycho.

"_Do you know where my cigarets are!_" he hissed in my ear.

"No!" I said.

He stared at me than went back to rummaging around the kitchen.

"Um... do you have any cheese?" he threw me a chunk of cheese.

"Thanks?" I said and slowly edged out of the room, thinking if I made a suddan movement, he'd attack.

That morning...

"Good morning..." I said, walking into the kitchen to see everybody chained to their chars.

"Good morning, Ia-kun!" Sanji said in a psychotic voice.

"Hi?" I said uncertain.

"Would you like some breakfast!"

"Sure?" I looked at the crew, they were shaking their heads, no.

"Maybe not!" I said.

"Of course!" he said and forced me into a chair and turned around to make something.

I turned my head to see what he was doing, he was cooking waffles. I looked at everyone and ran from the room.

I didn't know where to hide! So... I just went to the Crow's nest.

"IIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAA!" Sanji's voice rang out.

I was so nervous. I looked around the circular box. I saw a small bag.

I looked in the bag and found all of Sanji's cigarets.

"SANJI! SANJI, I FOUND YOUR CIGARETS!"

Sanji literally flew up to the Crow's nest.

He stuck one in his mouth, lit it, and took in a long drag. When he let it out I was already halfway down the ladder.

"I feel sooooooo much better!" he yelled.

"Good! I'm gonna go untie everybody!"

"Did I tie up Nami-swan?"

"Yes you did." I said.

He smiled guiltily.

I smiled back.

Rant and Rave!

I've got a new couple! Sweet!

SKIE? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?


	4. 4, My stuff and Marzy

Hey!

Chapta 4

I was soooooo board. For some strange reason, my stuff kept appearing out of nowhere! It's pretty sweet, but still, they couldn't land nice and neat on my bed? NO! They had to land in weird places.

Examples: The Kitchen Table, the bathroom, the guys' room (eww), under Luffy's bed (ewwer!).

Sometimes, it'll just land in my lap, but sometimes, not.

Like today, I was just minding my own busines when my flute just appears next to my feet with a note by it.

"_Clean!_" my eyebrow nearly disappeared in my hair. I opened the case, and there was... I can't even say on my flute!

The things that have appeard since I got here were these: My flute, my notebooks, my jeans, my little sister's game of _Pretty Pretty Princess_, my older sister's violin, my drawing book, my Harry Potter shrine, and finaly my baby blanket.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ia, what's this?" Sanji asked. He was holding up my best friends flute case. I knew it was Skie's because she had weird stickers on it.

"Skie's flute case." I said, returning to my pancakes.

"It landed in the syrup."

"Eww!" I said as he handed it to me. There was another note on it.

"_Now I don't have to take the quiz in band today! Yesh!_"

"That's Skie for you."

"What is?"

"She somehow gave me her flute so she doesn't have to take the quiz. She once purposefully left her flute in her locker so she didn't have to play it." I said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was sitting in my room later that day when I head Luffy scream his little girl scream.

"WHAT!" I yelled as I go up the stairs.

He pointed at something on the floor. It was a Blue's Clues Sleepy Time blanket but it had a huge lump and it was moving.

I heard growling and a dark brown dog nose poke out of it.

"MARZY!" I screamed.

"What's a marzy?" Luffy asked.

"She's my dad's dog! Marzy! Marzy, come here!" I yelled.

Luffy took the blanket off of her and she jumped on Luffy.

"MARZY!" I yelled and grabbed her collar.

"She jumped on me!"

"She's just playing!" I said.

"Oh." he said and left. I followed with Marzy at my heals.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What is it?" Nami asked.

"A German Shor Haired Pointer."

"Oh." Zoro said in a tone that I could tell he still doesn't know what the heck I said.

"A dog!" I said.

"OH! It's adorable!" Sanji said, looking hungry.

"YOU CAN'T COOK HER!" I yelled. Sanji looked a little put out.

"It's dangerous." Luffy said.

"She's fine, as long as you keep all your small stuff above 4 feet, and don't make her wild. Trust me, it's not good!" I said, warningly.

"Fine." Sanji said.

"I just hope a cat doesn't appear." Usopp said.

"As long as it's my Auntie's cat!" I said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was playing with Marzy later that day when Luffy came out and yelled at me,

"WHAT'S THIS?"

It was book 10 of One Piece.

"Uh..." I said, uncertain.

"Well!"

I took it and started reading it. It wasn't One Piece at all. It was my home town. The school, Skie, my family, what's been going on with out me.

"Wow... HUHUH! SKIE'S CHEETING ON HER MATH QUIZ! I got her now!"

"Wow, is this your home?"

"Yes."

"Who's that?" he said, pointing at my band teacher, Mr. A.

"Mr. A. My band teacher."

"That?"

"Skie, my best friend."

"That?"

"That's Mr. D. Or Mr. T."

"Who's that?"

"My broth- BEN? WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?"

"Who's that?"

"My sister, Ann, and Sarah."

"That?"

"My parents!"

"That?"

"My friend, Chey. She likes Zoro."

"She does?"

"She will not stop talking about him! It get's annoying! You should have seen this picture she got of the Internet, she drew on about a thousand little hearts with Zoro inside of them. It's kreepy!"

"Eww."

"Any body else?"

"Nope. Except... them."

"My friend, Zac."

"Oh, ok!"

"When's supper?"

"Sanji's not cooking while the dog's on board."

I looked mad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I went into my room with Marzy. She bounded around like mad. Luckily, there wasn't anything of value to me that she could chew on.

"Marzy, sit." she sat on the One Piece 6th book.

"Ia?" I heard someone call. I looked at the door, than back to Marzy... SHE WAS GONE!

"MARZY!" I screamed. I looked at what she was sitting on. The book! I opened it and... it was normal.

I crawled under my bed in a fettle position.

"... SANJI, I'M HUNGRY!" I yelled.


	5. 5, New Power, New Love, New Person

Aloha! Again!

Here's another Chapta! I actually wrote most of this coming home from a trip! I was in the car, it felt like I was in an oven.

Skie: I'm crazy!

Bibs: Yes you are!

Skie: Who said?

Bibs: You just did!

Skie: Oh.

Bibs: SKIE! YOU'RE DIEING! HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY CALL 911!

Skie:...

Bibs: NOOOOOOOOO! On the up side! I get her One Piece books! Ying for me!

Chapta 5

I was exploring the ship for no apparent reason. I was in the cargo hold when I found him.

"Sanji? Whar'r ya doing down here?"

"Wha? Oh! Nothing!" he said hurriedly and left.

"That was weird." I said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey, Nami! What's up with Sanji?" I asked.

"Dunno." she said, not looking up from her map.

"Cuz I just found him in the cargo hold and..."

"What!" she asked, now looking up from her map.

"Ya!"

"What was he doing down there?"

"I just asked you!" I yelled.

"LAND HO!" Usopp yelled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I ran off the boat and stopped dead. Right in front of me was a ginormus raspberry.

"RASPBERRY!" I screamed, the crew ran over to me, in a worried state, but, I ATE IT!

"BLEGH! Alck! That was awful!" I yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU EAT?" they yelled.

"I really don't know. Tasted like a really bad and tart Raspberry!" I said. I didn't know it at the time, but my eyes turned green and glowed.

"_You're such an idiot!" _I heard Zoro say, I turned to beat him, but his mouth wasn't moving!

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"No." _"Did that come out of my mouth?" _

I gave him a weird look.

"_She is soooo weird." _I heard Luffy say.

"NO I'M NOT! ONLY SKIE AND SOME OTHER PEOPLE CAN CALL ME WEIRD!" I screamed.

"I didn't say anything!" he said.

"I heard you!"

"Why are your eyes green? I though they were brown?" Sanji asked.

I rushed over to the water and sure enough, my eyes were green.

"That's weird!" I said, and (because I'm a klutz) I fell into the water. I always bragged about being the best swimmer, but, I SANK!

I was down there for about 2 minutes. I couldn't move or breath. I felt like I was dieing.

Than, I felt someone's hand on my upper arm. I moved my eyes to see who it was and I saw Sanji. I felt all tingly inside. He was soo quite under water without his jacket! Oh! So adorable!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I DON'T SEE THEM!" Usopp yelled.

"Calm down!" Nami yelled as Sanji and I broke the surface.

"There you are!" Usopp yelled as Sanji helped me out of the water.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was listening to the Dixie Chicks and writing in one of my written Fanfics when it happened again.

"_Meat, meat, meat, meat, meat, meat, meat, meat, meat..."_

"_21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29..."_

"_No land, no land, no land, no land, no land." _

"_Is there an island ther? Shoot! I can't remember!"_

"_Does she like me? Do I like her? She's beautiful, but do I really like..." _my eyes went back to brown.

"NO! TURN ON! TURN ON!" I yelled as I wacked my head with my hand.

"What are you yelling about!" Zoro yelled.

"Nothing, moss-head!" I yelled back.

"Supper!" Sanji yelled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tonight, we were having steak and salad.

Luffy wasn't using his sliver wear, again, and was nawing on his steak (Sanji purposefully gave him a harder steak), Zoro was using his sword to cut his, Usopp was ladening his with hot sauce, Nami was reading a map while eating, only Sanji and I were eating like normal people.

Sanji was cutting his steak and I was ladenin my salad with Ranch when my mind drove towards Sanji.

I let go of the bottle and stared at my food. I didn't notice it, but the bottle hadn't touched the table. It was still in the air, moving around. When I noticed it put itself onto the table, I looked at my plate. It said Sanji all over it.

I hastily used my fork to wipe it all over my salad and steak so nobody could see.

"Ia, what'r you doing?" Sanji asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" I said and stuffed almost half of my food in my mouth. Sanji gave me a weird look and returned to his food. I chewed twice and swallowed and said, "I'm done!" and ran out of the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What the hell is wrong with me!" I yelled once I was in my room.

I kicked my bed and sat down on it.

"What is it?" someone asked, and started laughing a hyena laugh.

I screamed and turned around to see who it was.

It was...

* * *

YELL AND SCREAM AND RANT AND RAVE, THERE'S NO USE, YOU NEED TO SAYYYYY!

Only I and that person know's who it really is! Hee hee!

You won't know till MONDAY! HA HA HEE HA HO!


	6. 6, Oh embarasing

Hello, again.

You're about to find out who's in my room.

Chapta 6

Skie!

"The hell are you doing here?" I yelled.

"I really don't know. I was reading in band,"

"Because it was reading?" I asked.

"No. It's about 12:30, and I don't have my flute! So... I was reading, and a cyclone appeared and I got sucked into it." she said.

"Nobody else?" I asked.

"Nope!"

"Oh... here's your flute!" I said and handed her the syrup covered flute case.

"Eww! SWEET! I can't play it! This is better than not having it!" she yelled.

"Ia, what's... who's that?" Sanji asked, coming into my room.

"This is Skie. My best friend." Skie waved merrily.

"Hello?" he said.

Skie was silent, she was staring at Sanji.

"Why is she staring?" he whispered in my ear.

"I told you she loves your world and you're her favorite character." I said.

"I am!" he wondered.

"Yes."

"I love you." Skie said, suddenly.

Sanji slowly backed out of the room.

"Don't scare him like that!" I yelled.

"I can't help it!" she said dreamily like Luna Lovegood.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was showing her around when the idiot captain showed up.

"Hello!"

"Hey, Luffy. This is Skie. Skie, Luffy." I said.

"LUFFY!" she screamed and glomped him.

"YOU'RE SUFFOCATING HIM!" I yelled.

"So what? Oh." she said, and let go.

Luffy took in great gulps of air.

"Where's Moss-head?" she asked.

"On... deck..." Luffy said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zoro was taking a nap (one of the 3 things he does). He was leaning against the mast when, "BOOOO!" Skie screamed in his ear.

"IA, I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!" he yelled. I stood by the door, easy for him to see me. I yelled, "I didn't do that!"

"Who did?"

"A menace." I yelled back. He turned around and jumped about a foot when he saw Skie's creppy smiling face about a centimeter away from his.

"Hello!" she said.

"Who are you!"

"Skie!"

"What's a Skie?" he asked me.

"She's my friend. She's kinda creppy."

"Yes, she is."

"COOL! I CREEPED OUT ZORO! CHEY'S GONNA BE SO JEALOUS!" Skie screamed.

"Hey! I forgot to tell you! I ate the Devil's Fruit!" I said.

"SWEET!" she yelled and jumped about 53 (my new favorite exclamation number) feet into the air and landed with a _sproing!_

"Woe." Zoro and I whispered.

"I did too!" she yelled.

"Mine is mind powers!" I said when my eyes turned green.

"_Did I leave my swords in my room? Uh oh!" _

"_... ... ... ... ..."_

All I heard of Skie's mind was a buzzing.

"CAN YOU READ MY MIND!" she screamed.

"I just did. I got nothing." I said as Zoro ran off.

"Woe! That's so true!" she yelled.

"I can also move things!" I said.

"Show me!"

I lifted myself about 30 feet off the deck when Sanji came out to see. My stomach gave a huge lurch and I started falling.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard Skie scream.

I didn't hit the deck, Sanji caught me.

My face grew very hot and I said, "Thanks Sanji.". He let me down.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

When we got back into my room...

"You liiiiike him, don't you!" Skie said, slyly.

"NO! Why would you think that!" I said, blushing.

"Your face was beat red when you saw him and thats why you fell! And when he caught you... well... it's true!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled. But I knew it was true.

* * *

It's gettin long.

Skie, unfortunately, has to stay on for ANOTHER chapta. Oh, joy. Oh, goody. (So sarcasm!)

YELL AND SCREAM AND RANT AND RAVE, THERE'S NO USE, YOU NEED TO SAYYYYYYYYYY!


	7. 7, Sanji and I

I'M GONNA WIN THE CONTEST! WOOT FOR ME!

Ok... so, Skie and I are having a contest on who can write the best Romance Fanfic between Sanji and ourselves!

VOTE FOR ME, I'LL BE YOUR QUEEN!

HA, I've got a campin slogan, Skie, you gots _NOTHIN!_

Chapta 7

Skie and I were being a huge pain. Zoro got pudding all over him, Usopp got tripped down the stairs, Luffy was given Fruit and Veggies for supper(he cried for days!), and Nami's stuff was hidden. I avoided doing anything to Sanji.

"What should we do to Sanji?" Skie said one day.

"Nothing!" I yelled.

"Oh... because you _liiiiiiiikkkkkkkeeee _him!"

"You got no idea on what you're talkin about!"

"I think I do! At every meal... you blush when your food's given to you. Whenever you pass him, ya'll blush. And..." she stopped as Sanji came in looking disturbed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I found this." he said, holding up Skie's Sanji Plushie.

"MY PLUSHIE!" She squealed and gave it a bear hug.

"Why am I a miny stuffed toy. And I look good with glasses on!" he said, examining it.

I didn't look at him but mearly nodded.

"So... suppers in a bit." he said, and left.

"WHY DON'T YOU TALK TO HIM! OR AT LEAST LOOK AT HIM!" Skie screamed at me.

"I really don't know." I said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

While eating supper (Chicken wit mashed potatoes and gravy), all I did was pick at my food, while Luffy, Zoro, and Skie dug in.

"Bibs, why are'n you eating? It's your favorite?" Sanji asked me.

"I guess I'm not hungry." I said.

"It's your favorite!" Skie said. "You would sit through 3 detentions just to eat this for lunch!"

"Not true."

"Oh. You'd give 3 speeches to eat this."

"Not really." I said.

"How about-."

"I done." I said and left.

When I was gone...

"Skie! Do you know what's up with Bibs?" Sanji asked.

"Yes. But as her friend, I'm not to say!" she said.

"Not even for 20 berries?" he said, showing her the money.

"So... tempting!" Skie said. "No! I'm not to be tempted with money! I can't even use that in my world!"

"You can use it in this world!"

"So... tempting! NO!" she yelled and followed me out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was laying on my bed in a fetal position when my eyes flashed green once again.

"_Why won't she eat! Why won't she even look at me! What's wrong with me?_" I heard Sanji think. Thats when my eyes wnet back to brown and Skie came in, the drama sucker.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"I know something's wrong! Tell me!"

"Go away."

"Please!"

"I'll sing Phantom!"

"Ok! I'll be on deck, bowling!" she said and left.

"How can you bowl?" I wondered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I went on deck. Skie was there, with Luffy and Zoro and Usopp.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Bowling!" Skie said.

"HOW!"

"Watch!" she said. She took a wheel of cheese, roled it, than hit all 6 of the bottles of graug at the end.

"Sanji's gonna want that cheese back!" I laughed.

"What he doesn't know, won't hurt him!" Skie said, picking up the cheese and taking a huge bite out of it.

"Eww!" I said.

Suddenly, Sanji came out holding a plate of food, my plate of food. Skie quickly hid the cheese behind her and Luffy.

"Ia! Here's your food. I don't want you to go hungry. You haven't eaten for 3 days!"

"Oh! Um... thanks, Sanji." I said without looking at him.

"Hey, have you seen my cheese?" he asked me.

"Um..." Skie, Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp moved closer together, obviously, hiding the cheese.

"No!" I said.

"Oh." he said and left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was out on the deck that night around 2:00 in the morning. I was staring out at the sea. Suddenly, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I gasped and turned around. There, standing behind me was Sanji.

"Sanji!" I gasped.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. I was actually looking at him.

"I... i-I can't... sleep!" I yelled.

"Why?" he asked.

I took in a breath and yelled, "I CAN'T SLEEP, I CAN'T EAT, ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IS YOU! YOU AND YOUR ADORABLE FACE AND AWESOME HAIR AND... and..." I couldn't continue. He was silent. "I'm an idiot. I know." I said.

"No. You're not." he said.

"Don't be modest, I know, I'm not." I said and started walking away. He grabbed my arm, pulled me in a little swirl and kissed me. Not on the cheek, or on the forehead. Locked lips!

We were there for about a minute, kissing.

* * *

BEAT DAT, SKIE! HO! YOU CAN'T! WOOT FOR ME! WOOT FOR ME!

So beautiful! Please vote for me!


	8. 8, Captured Pt I

Ok... I just want to tell you... that I havn't been gone... MY INTERNET WASN'T WORKING! So there. Here's another chapta!

I only own Ia. SkieLoon owns Skie and YES! I do have permission to use her. So MLENN!

ENJOY! I COMMAND YOU!

Chapta 8

Sanji and I were now (almost officially) a couple! The crew... well... let's say if they knew... they would never leave us alone!

Skie, being the best friend, had to know why I was acting so... happy. Skie wasn't happy, why was I? This is... I'm gonna say the Crew's side of the story.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**CREW'S POV!**_

"What is up with Ia?" Skie yelled after Sanji and Ia had left the table that night after supper.

"Why should we know?" Zoro asked.

"Cuz all Sanji's made for the past week is Ia's favorite food! Waffles, Lightly toasted wheat bread with sliced non-smoked turkey and mustard, and fried chicken!"

"Ya? So?" Nami asked.

"Well... they must be up to something!" (Ia's Pov: That's Skie for you! Always thinking the Mid-Evil of everybody! You should see her in real life!)

"What?"

"Yes! Why else would they..." Skie was cut off by someone screaming "_Pirates!"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ia's Room...

"WHAT IS IT?" Everybody yelled when they got to Ia's room.

"PIRATES!" she screamed happily.

"Where?" Luffy yelled.

"Not here! LOOK!" she held out a CD case that had Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, Barbossa, and Ja- er- Captain Jack Sparrow on the cover.

"YOU HAVE THE SOUNDTRACK?" Skie screamed.

"YES! I FOUND IT ON MY BED!" she screamed.

"OH my God!"

"It has HE'S A PIRATE ON IT!"

The two girls screamed in unison. It was annoying.

"Pirates have music?" Luffy asked, stupidly.

"NO! The movie Pirates of the Caribbean, Curse of the Black Pearl?" Skie said in a snotty way, like she knew everything, she doesn't, though!

Ia put the CD into her walkman and started dancing her victory dance.

"Now I'm not gonna be listening to POTO very much any more!" she said.

"YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" Skie screamed so loud that the crew had to cover their ears.

"Skie! Why are you screaming?" Sanji yelled.

"I don't have to listen to Phantom any more!" she sang and danced along.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

That night...

Everybody was asleep, except Luffy.

"GUYS! PIRATES!" Luffy yelled, everybody scampered out of their beds onto the deck where they found Luffy, laughing.

"Jerk!" Ia yelled.

"You fell for it!" Luffy laughed.

Everybody left.

Luffy did that about 3 more times. Still, everybody came and left, more annoyed than the time before.

When Luffy yelled for it, he really saw an enemy Pirate Ship neer them. Nobody, of course, would listen. The ship dissapeared.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You guys! I saw a Pirate Ship last night!" Luffy yelled at breakfast.

"LUFFY!" Ia screamed.

"THERE WASN'T A SHIP!" Skie screamed.

"There was the last time!"

Everybody gave him a look of no-there-wasn't.

"Fine! Don't believe me!"

"We're on deck." Skie and Ia said and left.

When the reached the door, 2 rags hit their face and were held there for a while, than they were out cold. They were draged onto the ship behind the Going Merry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I don't hear Skie and Ia?" Nami said.

"So?" Usopp asked.

"Come on!" she yelled and grabbed Usopp and dragged him onto the deck where they met the same fate as Skie and Ia.

Zoro went out on deck to sleep when he was captured as well. Luffy started getting suspicious when he heard absoulutly nothing.

"Where are they?" he asked Sanji who was doing dishes.

"Dunno," he said. "Arn't they on deck?"

"I don't hear Zoro yelling." he said.

"Maybe the girls left him alone today. Ia is kind and sweet." Sanji said.

"Doubt it."

"I'm surprised you knew what the word doubt ment!" Sanji said in surprise.

Luffy didn't say anything to this.

"I'll go check on them if you want!" Sanji said and left.

When Sanji got out there, he saw the Pirates. They bound and gaged him and took him onto the ship.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sanji was taken down to the brig. He saw Skie, Ia, Nami, Zoro, and Usopp asleep in cages, hanging from the rafters.

"In here!" the pirate said and stuffed Sanji into the second to last cage next to Ia. The pirates left.

Sanji untied himself and looked around, Ia was in a sitting position, her head leaning against the bars. Skie was in a sitting position, but her head was was resting in her arms which were on her knees. Usopp was in a fetal position. Nami had her legs crossed and was leaning against the bars. Zoro was kneeling with his head on his chest.

Sanji took a bar from the floor and started poking Ia. He thought she was so beautiful when she was asleep. He poked gently.

"Ow! Oi! Stop poking me, Skie! OH! Sanji, it's you! What the..." she stopped as she saw the bars around her. "Where are we!" she hissed.

"Don't know. I think it's the enemy ship Luffy was talking about!"

"Oh. WHAT?"

"Shhh! Here, get the rest of them up!" he said, handing her the bar. She gently poked Skie and Nami and Usopp up. She gave Zoro a hard jab in the ribs.

"OW!" he said.

"Shut up!"

"How do we get out?" Nami asked.

"Where are the keys?" Zoro asked, rubbing his side.

"Um... OVER THERE!" Skie squealed. On the wall next to the door was the ring of keys. Skie took the bar and tried to get them when they head someone come down the stairs.

"Well, well! Everybody's up!" the pirate said happily. "Comefey?"

"Not really, no!" Ia said. She got slapped for that by the pirate. Sanji shook with anger.

"That was a rhetorical question! Little miss!"

"Good thing I don't know what rhetorical means!" she got another slap.

"You shut your mouth! Good thing you get to keep it!"

"What do you mean?" Skie asked.

"You'll find out!"

* * *

Just like all of you will! Till next time!

YELL AND SCREAM AND RANT AND RAVE! THERE'S NO USE YOU NEED TO SAYYYYYYYY!

Rage, Pillage, Plunder!

You seem somewhat familier, have I threatened you before?

I make it my duty to avoide familiarity with Pirates!

Ah. Than I shall not put a black mark on your record.


	9. 9, Captured Pt II

CHEY IS MEAN, CHEY IS MEAN, CHEY IS MEAN!

Anti-claimer- I own Ia. (SkieLoon own Skie)

SkieLoon is mean! Just for that, I'm now calling her What's-her-face. Ying for me! HA HA HA!

Chapta 9

Luffy was hanging onto the edge. He knew his crew was inside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ok... so what did he mean about all that?" Nami asked.

"I don't know?" Sanji said.

"I KNOW!" I screamed.

"What?" the crew asked.

"They're gonna take our powers!" I said.

"Wha?" Skie asked.

I sighed. "They're gonna take Skie's Jumping, Sanji's cooking ability, Nami's cartography skills, Zoro's Sword-skills, Usopp's sharpshooting, Luffy's Goum goum, and my telekinetic powers!" I said.

"WHAT!" Everybody screamed.

"Exactly!" someone said from the doorway.

"Ya!" his crazy cabin boy yelled.

"I'm gonna take all your little traits! Your captain's and this little girl's are the grand prizes!" he said.

"Yup!"

"I'll be back in an hour! Enjoy your powers for the time being!" he said and left.

"He looks like Barbossa." I said.

"Ya, he does." Skie said.

"Who?"

"Never mind. HA HA! He's gonna be sorry!"

"Why?"

"He's not gettin' my powers!"

"Why?"

"I don't have them on me!"

Everybody stared at me like I was insane.

"You ate the DEVIL FRUIT!" they screamed at me.

"Ya. I put all my powers in my necklace!" I said.

"You mean the one with your name on it?"

"Yes! And it's hidden! Usually, I'm wearing it, but since I forgot to put it on this morning, it's still in it's hiding place!"

"Where's that?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Even I don't know!" Skie said.

"It's true!" I said.

"Well... goody for you!" Zoro yelled.

"Shut it!" I yelled back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luffy was hanging onto the edge when he heard muffled yelling and clanging from inside the boat. He looked through a tiny hole and saw everybody in a cage. Zoro was swinging his towards Ia who was sticking her toung out at him. Sanji was trying to protect Ia, and Skie was trying to beat the heck out of Zoro. Nami and Usopp watched.

"Gomu Gomu, no KICK!" Luffy yelled and blasted through the wall.

The crew stared.

"Why are you in cages?"

"We were captured!" Skie yelled.

"I told you there were pirates!" he said.

"Yes, yes... WE KNOW!" I yelled.

"Ok." he said.

"GET US OUT!" Nami yelled.

"Ok! Where are the keys?"

"Over there." Usopp said, pointing at the door.

"Ok." Luffy said and got them. He unlocked Zoro, than Nami, than Usopp, than Sanji, than me, and took a while for Skie. Skie nearly beat him into a pulp. Since I couldn't swim (one fatle draw back) we had a tough time trying to see how they would get us out. Unfortunately, the crew got us right after Nami jumped off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Well! Trying to get away? YOU OWE US A NEW WALL!" the captain screamed at us. We were all tied to the mast. Each of us bound and gaged. I was in-between Luffy and Zoro.

"Ok! Who wan't to loose their special little thing first? Hum?"

We, of course, couldn't say anything.

"Crew! Pick!" the stupid crew took forever to choose. They finally narrowed it down to Luffy and I.

"Choose! I'M GETTING IMPATIENT!" the captain screamed.

"The hatted one!" one of them shouted, the others muttered an agreement.

"Ok!"

"NO! THE GIRL!"

"Yes! Lets!" the Barbossa-like-man said.

They took me out of the rope circle and un-gagged me.

"Ok, little girl!" the captain said and raised a staff with a little green ball on the end up in the air and pointed it at my chest.

"Any thing to say?"

"Yes! I don't have my power with me!" I said.

"What? YOU ATE THE DEVIL'S FRUIT!"

"So? I transfered all my power into my necklace which isn't here!"

"Where is it?"

"On the boat!" I lied.

"ALL HANDS TO THE BOAT! NOW!" the captain screamed as all the pirates except for 5 left to get to the Going Merry.

When they were all gone...

"Hey! Why didn't you go with them?" I asked slyly.

"We've got to watch you guys." one of them said. He reminded me of Ragetti from _Pirates._

"We're big kids! We can watch ourselves!" I said.

"Well?" one of them said.

"Go! I'll tell you all where my necklace is!" I said and whispered in each ear. The first one's was under my bed, the second was under the kitchen table, the 3rd was under Luffy's bed, the 4th's was in the crow's nest, and the 5th's was in the cargo hold.

"MOVE!" they yelled and left for the boat.

"Zoro! Here's your swords!" I yelled as I cut the ropes around my hands with his swords and threw them to Zoro.

"Thanks!" he said and cut everybody free. I took my own swords and cut Skie, Usopp, and Sanji's bonds.

"What happens when they find your necklace?" Sanji asked after hugging me.

"They never will!" I said.

"Huh?" everybody asked.

"It's been in my sock the whole time!" I said.

"THEY'RE RUINING MY SHIP!" Luffy shouted.

I put my red bandana (which means kill) on and sprang towards the Going Merry.

Skie followed me, along with Luffy and Zoro. Sanji left and Usopp followed half heartedly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"COULD USE HELP!" Nami screamed as Skie and I got onto the boat.

I took out several guys in one fell swoop and kicked them off deck into the ocean. Skie jumped and landed on a few and kicked them into the ocean. Nami (using her staff) took out several and shoved them into the ocean right as the guys got on board.

The battle ended quickly. Every crew member in the ocean. Except the captain and his first mate.

"Well! Now I know why I wanted your powers in the first place!" the captain said.

"Who wouldn't?" I asked.

"We found your necklace! We found about 3! Which one is it?"

"None. I had the thing the whole time!" I yelled.

"What!"

"Yup!" I yelled as the first mate raced towards me, swords held high.

Sanji came out of nowhere and kicked him about 30 feet into the ocean.

"Gonna kill me?"

"No." We all stared at Skie.

"YES WE ARE!"

"No." she said again.

"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE?" Zoro screamed at her.

"We're not." she said again.

"Why?" I asked.

"He didn't do anything to us." she said.

"Yes he did! He captured us!"

"And?"

"Threatened to kill us!"

"Ya."

"She's got a point." Luffy said.

"NO SHE DOESN'T!" Zoro screamed.

"Can I just kill him?" I asked.

"NO!" Luffy and Skie screamed.

"She does have a point!" Usopp yelled.

"WE'LL PUSH HIM INTO THE OCEAN! HOW'S ABOUT THAT?" I screamed.

"Sure. I guess." Skie said.

"I'm ready!" the captain said, he was standing on the railing. Nami, Sanji, and I pushed him into the water with all our might.

"Ok! I'm hungry!" Luffy said.

* * *

That was long. 10 PAGES!

Review nice, please! SKIE! I MEAN WHAT'S-YOUR-FACE! CALL ME! Probably tomorrow. Tuesday. K? GOOD!


	10. 10, Not so Nice

Well! This is gonna be a... very... something chapta! Ok... FOR THE LAST FIGGEN TIME! I own Ia and SkieLoon owns Skie! GET IT!

Chapta 10

It was a rainy day. Everybody was in the kitchen for some weird reason. All we could hear was the pounding of the rain. The rain was heavy and it was also a thunder storm.

Skie was, again, drawing. I was reading The Da Vinci Code while listening to Pirates for the 15th time. Zoro was sleeping in his chair. Nami was maping some island. Usopp was making yet another wepon, Sanji was cooking something hot because there was a lot of steem around him. And Luffy was laying on the floor, staring at nothing.

"I'm board!" he yelled suddenly.

"Get used to it." Skie said.

"I wanna go on land!" he said.

"Here! Listen to Pirates for a while!" I said, giving him my headphones.

"Hey, everybody! Try this!" Sanji said, handing everybody a bowl of something we couldn't see because of all the smoke and steem, I'm calling it stomk!

"What is it?" I asked.

"Soup." he said.

We all put our spoons in and took out some clear liquid. I, cuz I'm going out with Sanji, took a taste of it. It tasted like Chocolate, Chicken, and Cheese!

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS AWESOME!" I screamed and started eating it like crazy!

Everybody tasted it and started digging in.

"IT TASTES LIKE ALL MY FAVORITE MEAT!" Luffy yelled.

"It tastes like Chocoolate, Chicken, and Cheese!" I yelled at him.

"You're both wrong! It tastes like Milk Chocolate, Chocolate, and Dark Chocolate!" Skie yelled.

"It tastes like Shrimp, Salmon, and riceballs!" Zoro yelled.

"I taste Garlic Bread, Tangerines, and Duck!" Nami yelled.

"I taste Orange, Lemon, and Lime!" Usopp yelled.

"You're all right!" Sanji yelled over all of us.

"WHAT!" we all yelled.

"This soup tastes different to everybody because it tastes like their 3 favorite foods!" Sanji yelled.

I held it up and in my head the Angel's singing was going.

"This... is... the greatest... thing... in the... UNIVERSE!" Skie screamed.

"It's MIRACLE FOOD!" I screamed.

"Isn't it!" Luffy yelled.

"This is better than the school's!" Skie yelled.

I stood up and pointed at Skie and yelled, "YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!"

"Where did you get this recipe?"

"Zeff told me about it."

"This rox!" I yelled and stood up and kissed Sanji on the cheek. He turned the color of a bright red cherry.

"Ying!" I said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

That night, when everybody was asleep...

"Why can't I sleep?" I asked the sleeping Skie.

Obviously, she didn't say anything.

"I'm on deck if you need me!" I said and left our room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sanji, he wasn't asleep either, was laying in his bed when he heard a creek on the wood outside in the hall. How, you ask? I don't have the faintest! That room is louder than last year's Pioneer Days Fireworks Finally! I nearly went delf there! Trust me! It was loud.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I got out onto the very slippery deck and started making my way towards the bow where Luffy usually sits.

When I finaly got there (I had fallen a couple of times), I looked out onto the open ocean.

I felt like Jack in Titanic! But I'm not stupid (shut it, Skie) and stood up and fall to my death.

Little did I know that Sanji was standing in the doorway, looking to see what had made that noise.

Now that I was wetter than a fish, I started making my way back to dryness when a flash of lightning struck and I saw an outline of someone lurking around on deck. I got myself ready.

Unfortunately for me, Sanji had seen a somewhat me and got himself ready as well.

I edged towards them and made ready my swords, which I never leave my room without.

Sanji got his foot ready.

I leaped towards him when he gave me a powerful kick in the guts. Right before I was knocked out cold, I saw it was Sanji and thought, _this sucks!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Uh oh!" Sanji yelled as he saw me fly through the air and have my neck hit the railing. He rushed over to me and kneeled down beside me. My hair was covering my face so he brushed it away. He picked my wet body up and carried me in.

He put me on the table and ran out into the hallway and pounded on everybody's door. First Nami's than Skie's, than the guys'. They were still asleep so he didn't bother them.

"What happend?" Skie asked, sleepily.

"I kicked Ia and her neck hit the railing." Sanji said as Nami check out my neck.

"No bruise. She's... well? I don't know!"

"How far away are we from an island?" Sanji asked, quickly.

"We'll be there tomorrow morning." she said.

"Look! She's bleeding!" Skie yelled as she saw two cuts about and inch and a half apart on the back of my neck.

"Sanji! Get an Ace Bandage from the infirmary!" Sanji sprinted from the room as Skie held a cloth to the back of my neck. When Sanji returned, Nami wrapped the bandage around my neck so the bleeding stopped.

"She's still breathing." Nami said as she turned me around onto my back.

Sanji let out a sigh of relief.

"What should we do?" he asked.

"We'll bring her to a doctor tomorrow. Until then, waite." she said as she and Skie went back to bed. Sanji carried my body to the infirmary and layed me down.

He sat in a chair and fell asleep.

* * *

This doesn't look good. I hope I can come out of this ALIVE!

It's 11:40! PM? Oh well... gotta go to bed now! Good night! Or if you're reading this in the morning, Good mornin' to ya! In some sorta freakish Irish accent.

RANT AND RAVE!


	11. 11, Hospital

One of my favorite stories just ended! Now I'm sad. This is the second emotion coming out. The first was spazzing out. It was weird. IT WAS SOOOOO SUDDEN! THIS SUCKS!

I think I'll cry now. THANKS, KELLY! YOUR NOW GONNA BE IN THIS CHAPTA FOR SOME REASON, GOT IT? Good!

Chapta 11

Sanji had woken up to a clap of thunder. He was still in the infirmary. He looked over at me. I was smiling in my sleep.

"She's so beautiful when she smiles!" Sanji whispered.

WHY I'M SMILING!

_It's band. I can't remember when, though. It was right after reading ended and everybody was getting ready. It was Monday because I had to write something down on my time sheet. I had borrowed Skie's pencil from her and was gonna give it back. I tossed it over her music stand and for some awesomely strange reason, it poked her in the EYE! It was so funny! Skie! You remember that! Don't ya? YES YOU DOO! (I laugh insanely!)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

That morning...

"Hey, Sanji! Why do you look so sad?" Luffy asked at breakfast.

"I injured my Ia-chan." he said sadly.

"Oh... can I have breakfast?"

"I'm not really in the mood to cook." he said.

"Thats ok. We can get something to eat on the island."

"Is there any soup left?" Skie asked.

"Check." Sanji said with his head on the table.

"YES! THERE IS!" She screamed and handed everybody a bowl.

"Want some, Sanji?" she asked.

"Not really."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ok! Here's a doctors office!" Skie screamed as they walked down the land on the island neer the beech.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hello!" said the girl. She was about Skie's age, had brown hair and was wearing an awesome necklace.

"Hi, is the doctor in?" Sanji asked and held me up.

"Yes. He's over there." she said and pointed down the hall. "DR. ANN!" the girl screamed.

"What is it, Kelly?" the doctor hissed at her. "Hello. Who are you?" she said. She was wearing jeans, green flats, a grey shirt, and a white doctors coat.

"Uh, you are Dr. Ann?" Sanji asked.

"Yes."

"Arn't you, like, 20?" Skie asked.

"I'm 21, what do you need?" she asked.

"I accidently kicked her and her neck hit the railing of our ship. But there's no bruise but she got cut." he said, showing her the wounds.

"Bring her in. Sorry," she said as the crew followed. "Only 2 at a time." she said. Sanji motioned for Skie to follow him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ok... she got cut? How?" Kelly asked Ann.

"Was there anything on her back? Something sharp?" Ann asked Sanji and Skie.

"Yes! Her swords! She never leaves the room without them!" Skie said.

"That would explain the cuts and no bruises. But why she's unconscious is beyond me." she said, examining my neck.

"So, she's gonna be ok?" Sanji asked, on the verge of tears.

"I would assume. But she's not waking up! I would think she'd be up by... when did this happen?"

"Around 1:00 last night." Sanji said.

"Yes. She should be up by now. I don't understand it?" she said walking around me.

"What should we do?" Sanji asked.

"Just to be safe, you should leave her here for today." Ann said.

"Ok." Skie said and left. Sanji followed slowly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" Sanji yelled for the 6th time.

"No it's not!" Nami said, trying to comfort him.

"YES IT IS! IF I HADN'T KICKED HER, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" he yelled.

"Calm down!" Zoro yelled.

"I CAN'T!"

"She fine! I know this doctor." Usopp said.

"She's 21!" Skie yelled.

"Why does that concern you?" Zoro asked.

"She's just so... YOUNG!" she yelled.

"Are any of you related to the girl?" Kelly asked, her head popping out from a window.

"No." Skie said.

"Oh. Who knows her the best?"

"Me, probably." Skie said.

"Ok. You can come in."

"Is she awake?" Sanji asked.

"A little." she said and disappeared.

"Can I go, Skie?" Sanji pleaded.

"Sure. I guess."

"Thanks!" he said and ran in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Here she is." Kelly said and left the room.

"Ia? Ia?" Sanji asked.

"Hum?" I asked. I was almost awake.

"Are you ok?"

"I would seem." I said.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kick you!" he started.

"It's ok." I said.

"Are you ok?"

"They told me I'm fine. But... I don't know... I just feel like I'm dying!" I said.

"No! You're not dying!" Sanji said forcefully.

"If I die, Skie's gonna have a tough time explaining this to everybody!" I said with a small laugh.

"Why were you smiling last night?" he asked.

"I had a dream about when I accidently stabbed Skie in the eye with a pencil!" I said.

Sanji laughed.

"That was funny!" I said.

"Feeling better?" Ann asked, coming in.

"Ya." I said.

"Good. Let me check your neck... woe!" she said.

"What?" Sanji and I asked.

"The cuts are disappearing!" she said.

"I'm gonna be ok!" I yelled.

"Ya... waite." she said.

"What?" Sanji asked.

"She's..."

* * *

Ooooo! You gonna waite till the next chapta! 


	12. 12, Taking Care of Me

Ok... this is gonna be... weird... I hope. . .

Chapta 12

(This continues when Ann says what Ia has.)

"She's got a HUGE infection." she said.

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed.

"It's bad. You can't walk for... let's see... 3 days."

"I can so WALK!" I yelled and got off the bed and stood up. I tried to move my legs... but... I couldn't. I fell flat on my face, or, I would've if Sanji (the Sir. Hot Bod Hansom Face) didn't catch me.

"OK! So I can't walk! What's gonna happen?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A day later...

"This... sucks... royally." I said. I was in my bed. Since I couldn't walk for 2 more days, I was stuck. We were sailing again, I was fine, but I was stuck. So it pretty much sucked.

"LUNCH!" Skie sang. She... wasn't to good!

"What is it?" I asked.

"Soup!" she said and handed me the tray with me soup on it.

I looked down at my soup, and too my horror, I said.

"There's an eye, in me soup!" like on Corps Bride.

Skie burst out laughing and fell to the floor.

"You put that in there, didn't you!" I laughed.

"Yes!" she gasped.

So, we were just laying there, laughing like moronic idiots, when Zoro came in.

"What are you doing!" he yelled.

"Laughing!" Skie yelled from the floor.

"...why?" he asked.

"Cuz... I... found... an... eye... in... my... soup!" I gasped while laughing.

"Oooooooookkkkkkkkkk?" he said and slowly left the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Skie was on deck, drawing, like always when she saw Luffy, hanging from the bow.

"LUFFY!" she screamed.

"What?" he asked as she looked over the railing. His legs were tied around the wood and his head was about a foot from the waves.

"What the hell are you doing!" she screamed.

"Washing my hair!" he said. Thats when she realized, HE DIDN'T HAVE HIS HAT ON!

"Where's your hat!" she screamed.

"On- I really don't know." he said.

"Your hair getting washed?"

"Yes!" he said.

"Oh... good?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Supper...

Everybody (minus me!)was sitting at the table when Luffy came in, WITHOUT HIS HAT!

"Luffy? Where's your hat?" Nami asked.

Luffy felt the top of his head. "I don't know." he said.

Skie's eyes just flashed green and she said, "It's proper to eat at the table without a hat on if you had one on."

"How do you know that?"

"Ia just told me." she said and shrugged.

"Oh? Ok?"

"She also asked if Luffy put it under his bed." Skie said.

"I'll check." Luffy said and left.

"How are you getting these... messages?" Zoro asked.

"I really don't know," she said. "I guess Ia just... sends them to me!" she said.

"Ok?" he said.

"ASK HER! I DON'T KNOW!" Skie screamed.

"Tell her that it wasn't there!" Luffy yelled.

"She knows, already." Skie said.

"How?"

"She reads your mind and talks through me!" she said.

"Oh."

"Why don't you just go down there and ASK HER!" Skie screamed.

"Ok! We will!" Luffy said and trudged down to my room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was reading and listening to Pirates when the crew came in.

"Ah! Got my mes-er- Food?" I asked.

"No! We got your message!" Luffy said.

"Ahh! Why are you down here if you don't have my food?"

"We want to ask-."

"How I talked to you from here. It's kinda like I.M.ing someone." I said. Once I saw the confosed look on their faces, I explained.

"I.M. stands for Instant Message. You can only do it on the Internet, AOL, to a buch of people." I said.

"Oh!" Luffy said as he got it before everybody else.

"Luffy got it before you guys?" I asked.

"I guess so." Nami said, looking at Luffy who looked proud of himself.

"Nice." I said.


	13. 13, Kreepy Orb?

This is the weirdest chapta I've typed up yet! ENJOY! I COMMAND YOU!

Chapta 13

The crew was... normal! If that was possible? They weren't bickering, they weren't fighting, everybody just wanted some space. Everybody sept Luffy.

"Ia! Wanna play?"

"No." I said.

"Please?" he persisted.

"No." I said.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Writing up what's been going on." I said.

"Why?"

"So I can turn it into a Fanfic." I said.

"Oh... ok?" he said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Skie, wanna..."

"No." she said.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"So you do!"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"NO I don't wanna play!" she said and stalked off. (GASP! SKIE! YOU'RE MEAN!)

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Nami!" Luffy wined.

"What?" she asked.

"Nobody wants to play!" he wined and layed down on her bed.

"Everbody just wants some space right now."

"Will you..."

"No. I've gotta map out where we've been, I'm sorry." she said.

"It's ok." he said and left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luffy was sitting in the crows nest when a small glass orb fell into his lap.

"Ooooooooooooo!" he said, his eyes widening.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS!" Luffy screamed as everybody poked their heads out of their doors. Luffy ran into the kitchen.

"Lookie what I found!" he said proudly as he put it on the table.

"What is that?" Sanji asked.

"Looks like a crystal ball!" Skie and I whispered excitedly.

"Looks cheep." Zoro said.

The orb started glowing.

"Ooooooo!" Skie and I said as our eyes widened.

I touched it and disappeared.

"IIIIIAAAAA!" Sanji yelled.

"SWEETNESS!" Skie screamed and grabbed hold of the orb, she (like me) disappeared.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Nami yelled as Zoro and Usopp and Sanji grabbed hold of it. Nami (for some reason) grabbed it as well. The orb stopped glowing. Luffy looked inside of it. It was foggy.

"Usopp?" Luffy asked and suddenly saw Usopp in the orb.

Luffy took the orb in his hands and said, "I wanna find my friends!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

He appeared in a mid-evil torture chamber. There were a bunch of dead bodies around. Some were just legs, the bodies inbetween a stone and a table. Some through spikes. He found Skie instantly.

Skie was wearing black. Black robes, a black bandana when she wasn't wearing her black hood with eye holes.

"Skie?" Luffy asked as she let the lever go. A man was crushed under the rock.

"Luffy?" she asked, looking at him.

"SKIE!"

"Shhhhh!" she said, warningily.

"Skie!" he whispered.

"It took you this long to find me?" she asked.

"What?"

"I've been here for 2 months!" she said.

"It's been 2 minutes."

"I guess my time was longer."

"Oh."

"How do we get out?"

"Grab this." he said as she grabbed the orb.

"I wanna find my friends." he said as they disappeared.

* * *

Woot! This rox! It's 11:25! PM!

I'm not tired. Good night!


	14. 14, Time

This is what happened next. HOW MANY TIMES MUST SOME PEOPLE TELL YOU! I don't own One Piece. You make me fell bad. I think I go craw into a dark hole for a couple of years.

Chapta 14

Luffy and Skie ended up on the deck of a viking's ship!

"What're we doing here?" Skie asked.

"I don't know."

"What are oo too doin' 'ere?" a viking asked them.

"Uh?" Skie said.

"Did someone appear here?"

"Yes. She's downstairs with the crew." he said and led them down the staris to where the crew was rowing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

When the reached the downstairs, a massive beat was going on. Not the regular one-two beat, it sounded like the song _I like to move it move it!_

They saw me! I had gotten some guys to do the beat and sing the song, it wasn't that hard to teach them. I was dancin' in the middle. All the guys had stopped rowing to watch and cheer. When I was singing, _I like to move it move it! I like to move it move it! I like to move it move it! Ya like ta? _The vikings than would yell, **_MOVE IT!_**

"Woe!" Skie said.

I was wearing Viking clothes. A lot of fur, but made it look good.

"IIIIAAAA!" Luffy yelled.

I looked around and saw them.

"GUYS!" I screamed and ran over to them.

The vikings stopped and glared at them.

"Just keep dancin' guys! It's ok!" I said as they continued dancing.

"It took you long enough!" I yelled.

"How long?"

"You don't know! 3 MONTHS!" I screamed.

"Oooo, sorry!" he said.

"It was 2 for me." Skie said.

"Let's go, now." Luffy said, holding out the orb.

I looked over at the Vikings.

"They're gonna miss me." I said.

The vikings looked sad.

"If you remember the toon, you can still dance!" I reassured them.

"Baahhh." one said sadly.

"It's ok! I'll miss you too!" I said and hugged them all.

"Ok ok! Let's go!" Skie yelled as I waved to them. A couple of them were actually crying.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

We ended up somewhere in central America. Around us were sand stone blocks and not a lot of dust. There was a volcano in the distance and it was smoking. We were on a cobblestone street and the people running past us were wearing togas.

"Weird." Luffy said and looked around.

We were in... I think... an old Myan city.

"Sweet!" I said.

"What?" the two asked.

"We're in a Myan city!" I said.

"Coooooooooooooollllll!" Skie said.

A lot of people started racing twords us.

"What's going on!" Luffy yelled.

"I'll ask!" I said and grabbed a man.

I started talking to him in Myan language. Luffy and Skie looked at each other in disbelief.

When he ran away, I said, "Ok, Sanji is here."

"Ok? What's the problem?"

"They think he's a god. And they also think that he is a god trapped inside a mortal's body. So... they're gonna kill him over a fire and eat him! Releasing his godly spirit!" I said. (You can thank Pirates of the Caribbean, Dead man's chest for that one! IT COMES OUT TOMORROW!)

"Way to die for a cook. Being cooked." Skie said.

"Come on!" I yelled as they ran after me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"There he is!" I said.

Sanji, the poor soul, was above a fire spit and some people were poking him to see if he was done.

"Give me the helmet and my sword and my shield!" I yelled at Skie.

When I got them, I stepped over the mound we were hiding behind and yelled at the people. They started bowing.

"What did you say?" Luffy asked.

"I'm a goddess, fear me!"

I started talking again and they threw Sanji at me, he landed over the mound.

We ran off.

"What did you tell them?" Skie asked.

"Either give me the god or I'll rain fire down on you!" I said.

"Thanks!" Sanji said.

Luffy pulled the orb out again and we were gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

We landed in the Colosseum, Roma.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

We suddenly saw a lion chasing a matador. He looked familiar.

"Hey, is that Zoro?" I asked.

"Hey, ya it is!" Skie yelled.

Zoro took out his swords and killed the beast in one swing.

The crows erupted.

"ZORO!" Luffy yelled.

"Hey! I'VE BEEN HERE FOR 4 MONTHS!" he yelled.

"Sorry. Come on!" he yelled.

"Can't. Got more Lions to kill!"

"I gave up the Vikings, you have to give up the lion!" I yelled at him.

"Fine!" he growled and grabbed the orb.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

We apparated in 2nd Century China. We were in the middle of a dirt road surrounded by little buildings with golden dragons on them. I looked so happy.

"Where are we?" Zoro asked.

"China." I said.

"Who would be here?" Skie asked.

"Usopp." I said as I saw Usopp being carted around the street.

"Why is he here?"

"I think he's the emperor?" I said.

As I asked somebody in Chinese who Usopp was, the crew stared at Usopp. He looked like he was an emperor. He had on a long, golden dress-sorta-thingy, a big golden hat, and was wearing a medallion with a chinese dragon on it.

"That lady just told me! HE IS THE EMPEROR!" I hissed.

"How'r we suppose to get him now?" Sanji asked.

"Kidnap." I said.

"They would kill us." Luffy said.

"We'd be gone!" I said.

"Fine."

As we snuck up behind the cart that Usopp was in, Zoro and Sanji took out the two people that was caring the cart and we burst in.

"GUYS! I've been here for half a year and I'm the emperor!"

"Good! LET'S GO!" I yelled as I dragged him from the cart.

"What!" he yelled.

"Yes! We still have to find Nami!"

"I'm not leaving! I'm staying right here! They think I'm like a god!"

"It's not as glamorous as you think." Sanji said, irritably.

"I'm staying!" Usopp said, stamping his foot. Skie and I looked at each other and grabbed him by the arms and dragged him off into the forest.

"LET'S GO!" Luffy yelled as we dissaperated.

* * *

Gettin long. Still don't know where Nami's gonna be. Oh well! 


	15. 15, Saving Nami

Here's the last of it! **_Kumi!_**

Chapta 15

We appeared in England, 1527 to be exact. No sign of Nami. We were in a castle of some sorts. In a huge hall that could easily fit an entire city block. We started walking around.

"Hey! Who are you?" somebody yelled from somewhere up high.

We all looked around and saw some official looking guy, high up on the landing of the grand staicase.

"Nothing!" Luffy yelled.

"Than be gone you heathens!" the crazy man yelled.

"Why?" I yelled back. Usopp hissing at me to shut-up and not get us killed.

"You have no purpose for being in His Majesties castle!"

"Did a girl appear here about... 7 months ago?" I asked, looking at my watch.

"No. About 7 minutes ago, though." the man said.

"May we see her?"

"No. She's in the high tower! Now go away!" he said and snotted off.

"WHICH TOWER!" Skie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"THE EAST!" he screamed back and snotted off.

"Which way's east?"

"Which ever way the sun rises." Zoro said like it was obvious.

"I KNOW THAT! Which way RIGHT NOW is east?"

"Um...?" Luffy said.

"Well?" Usopp said.

"Let's see...?" Sanji said.

"Ehh?" I said.

"Uhh?" Zoro said.

"...this is annoying." Skie said and jumped up to the high landing and ran after the guy. We all followed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

We caught up to her. She was beating the answer out of the guy.

"SKIE!" I yelled.

"What?" she asked, still beating the guy.

"Did he tell you?" Luffy asked.

"No, not yet."

"OK! I'LL TELL YOU!" he yelled.

"Well?" she yelled.

"The east tower... faces the... lake!" he said and keeled over, unconscious.

"LAKE!"

Everybody ran around, searching for the lake.

"GOD!" Skie screamed when she couldn't find it.

"Which way!" I screamed at the unconscious man.

He pointed down the corridor. We sprinted down the hall. We turned to the right and, since I was in front, tripped and fell out the window.

I was hanging on a spear coming out of the wall with one hand.

"IA!" Skie screamed.

Sanji got down on his stomach and tried to reach for me. His hand was a foot away from mine. Luffy stretched his hands out to reach me. When I grabbed on, he fell out the window with my weight and Zoro grabbed him but was pulled out the window as Skie and Sanji grabbed his legs.

There, hanging out a window was us. It probably looked pretty weird to anybody watching. I was 30 stories above land, hanging on to Luffy's arms.

Skie and Sanji pulled Zoro up into the room as he tried to pull Luffy and I up. Luffy pulled his arms to their regular length and we were face to face. Me holding on for dear life, he holding me.

Once we were finaly up in the room, we looked around for the tower.

"I FOUND IT!" Skie screamed when she found the spiral stairs.

We climbed forever... and ever... and ever... _and ever... _GOD WILL THIS END!

Once we FINALLY got to the top, all panting, we found Nami's cell.

"GUYS!" she screamed when she saw us.

"How do we get you out?" I asked.

"The keys ran off."

"...?..." was everybody's confused look.

"It's in a dog's mouth and it ran off!" she yelled at our confused faces.

Zoro used his swords to cut it, didn't work. Sanji tried kicking it, didn't work. Skie screamed at it, still didn't work. I tried making it esplode, IT WORKED! God, I sound like a 5- year-old.

We ran down the never ending stairs, took a left, when we finally realized that we could have left with Luffy's orb.

"Luffy, where's the orb?" I asked.

"Um...?" he felt around his pockets.

"Well?" Sanji asked.

"I think it's in that room we apeared in?"

We stared at him and we all sprinted down the hall, everybody trying to reach it before the other.

Sanji and I reached the stairs first, with Zoro and Skie right behind us. I took Sanji's hand and I, with him, jumped off the landing into the room. Skie, I saw, slid down the bannister while Zoro skidded down the bannister with his feet. Luffy stretched down to the floor, reaching it before Sanji and I, who didn't die cuz I was using my mind powers to save us.

"GOT IT!" Luffy screamed as we all reached the floor. Nami had followed Zoro and Usopp had followed Skie.

"GRAB IT!" I screamed as everybody grabbed the smallish, glowing ball.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

We arrived in the kitchen of the Going Merry. Sprawled on the floor.

"GIMMY THAT!" I screamed and took the orb from Luffy's hand and ran outside and hawked it into the ocean.

* * *

That was long and annoying. Skie's a ninny! HA HA HA HA HA! Sing-song! 


	16. 16, The storm

I like this chapta

Chapta 16

It was nighttime on the Going Merry. It was also a huge thunderstorm. Most of them could sleep through them, not Ia.

_CCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!_

Sanji woke up to the thunder. He decided to take a walk, the snoring was getting to him.

He walked down the hall towards Nami's room. He checked to see if she was asleep. She was. He krept down the hall to Skie and Ia's room. He poked his head in and saw Skie, dead asleep on the other side of the room. He turned around to see Ia, his love.

He saw her sitting up in bed, hugging her legs loosely to her body. She was staring at the porthole. When she saw the light flash and heard the huge boom that shook the boat, she hugged her legs tighter and started shaking.

"Ia?" Sanji asked softly.

She snapped her eyes to look at him and her head flollowe slowly.

"What's the matter?" he asked softly.

"N-nothing." she said. He could tell she was crying.

"Is there something wrong with the storm?" he asked, he felt like a complete idiot.

"I don't like them." she said as her voice cracked.

"Oh." He said, he couldn't think of anything else to say to her to comfort her.

"They're worse in your world."

"It's probably because we're on a boat out at sea."

"Ya... probably." she whispered.

"You sure you're ok?"

"...no..." she said quietly.

"Y-you need something?"

"N-n-no. I-i-I'm f-f-fine." she said, trying to keep her voice calm and steady.

"Ok." he said and got up but couldn't move. He turned around to see her with her hand out.

"Don't go." she said quietly.

He sat down on her bed. "What is it with storms?" he asked.

"It's been like this ever since I was little. I thought I'd gotten over it. But they just remind me about home. I use to hide under my covers and cover my ears." she said.

"Oh. They don't bother me?"

"Your room is louder than the storm itself." she said.

"The storm woke me."

"Oh."

There was another flash of light and a huge boom. Ia let out a cry. Sanji held her close.

"This storm isn't gonna help me sleep." she said.

"Do you need sleep?"

"Yes. I'm tired in the morning and I don't do much."

"Oh."

There were 3 flashes and a huge _BBBBBOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!_

Ia started sobbing into Sanji's shoulder now. He held her closer.

"I'm sorry." she said after a while.

"It's ok." he said as the sky lit up and a boom was heard. Ia shook.

"It's gonna be ok." Sanji said quietly.

"Not really." she wimpered.

"Of course it will!" he assured her.

"Thanks." she said and gave him a long kiss and laid down to fall asleep. Sanji krep out of their room, smiling.


	17. 17, The Story

Ok... I know you are gonna kill me for not updating... but... meh... Ok this isn't from my site, but I like the idea so here it is!

Chapter 17

"Ia... I'm board!" Luffy called out one day.

"Yes... this is news to you?"

"Could you tell me a story?"

"Why?"

"Cuz I'm board!"

"Fine... what one?"

"The one where the Emotional Pirates came!"

"That was 2 weeks ago? You should remember that?"

"TELL!"

"Fine! Once upon a-"

"NOT THAT WAY!"

"When Luffy was 2 weeks younger than he is now..." she started irated, Luffy happy. "I was walking around, Zoro was sleeping, you were trying to wake Zoro, Skie was helping in a non-helpful manor, Nami was being a boaring old bag on her chair in the sun, Usopp was down in the brig workin on somethin or other, and Sanji was cleaning up your mess from the breakfast table." she said.

"Yes... go on!"

"When suddenly, another ship appeared out of nowhere. The ship was deep purple and had sky blue sails! It was hard to make it out coming on since the sky that day was a perfect blue. Now... where was I? OH ya! They rammed us into some coral, we were stuck!" she said, dramatically. "Seizing the moment, the crew jumped aboard our ship and

Climbed onto the Going Merry.

"Put out your captain so we as may... Dethrone Him." the evil captain said with a smirk.

Since nobody on the Going Merry wanted Luffy dead, except maybe a few of them, deep down at that point right then for all the bad stuff he did. But still?

"Alright! Men! Take over this ship!" he yelled and the crew attacked. Ia, Zoro, and Skie all took out their swords, Zoro took on about 7 guys at once, Skie tried to take on some freakin skyscraper with arms, and Ia was taken on by some weird guy with noodle arms.

Sanji approached a guy and without lifting a finger, had him down in 4 kickes.

Nami and Usopp had their own guys to fight. Nami took on several while Usopp ran to cover than took them out with his sling-shot.

"Freakin Crap! My swords!" Ia yelled (cuz she couldn't scream). The weird guy came up and shoved her shoulder (elbow), and yelled. "I AM INVINCIBLE!"

"You're a loony." she said back.

"That's what they always say!" he said and sat down, crying.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Ia asked, sitting down. He nodded.

"MU HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I GOT YOUR SWORD! AND THEIRS NOTHIN YOU CAN DO BOUT IT!" Skie screamed and ran off with them trailing behind her. When she got to Ia...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"He's sad. So I'm talking to him!"

She looked like she was about to have a seizure, it didn't look good at all, then suddenly she jumped off the boat!

'SAY IT RIGHT!'

'Fine, Skie! I'll tell the story right... a bit...'

So... finaly... Luffy came from nowhere and extended his arms take out every person on the crew! And he did! But Ia got to the Captain and Shot him, drowned him, and hanged him.

'Say it right!'

'I am!'

'You did not shoot, drown and hang him?'

'Who said I didn't, Skie?'

'I was there? Luffy got rid of the Captain in a huge battle!'

'Fine. Take the joy outa tellin Luffy a story, garfeinginasking.'

'What was that!'

'Nothing! Idiot...'

Luffy then went to the Captain. He was a big guy with a peg leg and was the typical TV Pirate. Luffy beat the crap outa him and sent him to D. Jones' Locker.

"Tha End!"

"No..."

"And we feasted on Lamb to celebrate, after the crew got the boat out of the coral. Luffy slept."

"Yup!"

* * *

Hopa ya like it! I did! And that Skie and Me who always argue... Luffy didn't... he doesn't know how... I guess... Or does he? 


	18. 18, Cats

Ello all... sorry for not updating... eh... I have no excuse... meh...

Chapter... 18?

Ia was sitting in her room, reading either the 5th book or the 3rd book. Since she was reading them at the same time.

Zoro was being a down right jerk! Ia hadn't done anything to him... that day. But, he snuck into her room on tipy toes (I drew this thing down in Chibies) took out a beaker filled with green liquid.

He suddenly jumped up and poured it all over her. In a huge poof of smoke, he got up coughing, finding a black cat on his chest, claws digging into his skin.

"HOLY LORD WHERE THE HELL DID THIS COME FROM!?" he yelled.

The cat screached and hit his face with her paw.

"What was that for?! I'm yelling at a cat?" he said, getting up.

"I'd hit you harder if it wasn't for these little paws!" Ia screamed.

Zoro stared Anime at the black cat O.O.

"I'm hungry." she said and left.

Zoro found Sanji and the Cat in the Kitchen. Sanji was trying to get the beast away from the food.

"Sanji! I turned Ia into a Cat!" he yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY IA-CHAN!?" Sanji screamed.

Zoro pointed at the Cat on the floor who was licking her paw.

"I'd prefer wings." she said and Sanji stared at it in disbeliefe.

"SANJI, I'M HUNGRY!" Luffy yelled.

"No food while there's a Cat on board!" Sanji yelled back.

"WHAT!" Luffy yelled and appeared at the doorway. Staring at the beast, he went over, picked her up, and attempted to throw her out the window.

Sanji caught her.

"LUFFY! WHY'D YOU TRY TO THROW ME OUT THE WINDOW!" She screamed.

Luffy fainted.

"Why is Ia screaming!?" Nami yelled from the door with Usopp behind her.

"A Cat!" Usopp said in merryment and went over to pet her. Ia started purring in Sanji's arms, Sanji melted in love.

"Where'd that rat come from?" Nami asked.

"I'm a feline you idiot!"

Nami started screaming.

The Cat's green eyes flashed brown.

"Did you hear my thoughts!" Zoro yelled.

"No. Luffy has weird dreams when he's unconscious. Nami's want's to wake up, Usopp thinks I'm just simply adorable! And Sanji won't let go of me for the world."

"No I won't, Ia-Chan!" he purred.

After lunch...

"You have a tail." Luffy said.

"I know that."

"You're fur is like silk."

"Are you gonna sell me?"

"I could."

_Hisssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Sorry."

"I need something to scratch. Luffy! Give me your hat!"

"NEVER!"

"Fine... ISLAND!" she screamed before Usopp could, she had read his thoughts.

"Need some help!" a kreepy old lady said, popping out of nowhere.

"Yes! Who are you?"

"I'm the old lady who pops outa nowhere to bring help! What do you need?"

"Something to cure her." Sanji said and pointed at Ia.

"Here you go!" she said and poured something all over Ia. In a poof of smoke, she was back to normal.

"Thank you!" She yelled.

When they left, a tall girl appeared.

"Do you have..." she whispered the thing she wanted in her ear.

"Yes! Beware! They bite!"

"I'll bewar." she said and left.

* * *

Weird enough??? 


	19. 19, Monsters

La la! Here it is!

Chapter 19

"Hello, Sanji!"

"Yes!" he said, heart in his eye.

"Could you drink this?"

"Of course!"

He drank it and...

"Zoro."

"Wha?"

"Drink this, you look thirsty."

"Why do you care?"

"Just thought you looked thirsty? Is that a crime?"

"No." he said and drank it and...

"Skie... where is everybody?"

"SKIE!"

"Somebody say something?" she groggled.

"Have you seen Sanji or Zoro? Or Usopp?"

"No. I've been asleep for the past..." she looked at the clock. "Nine hours." she said.

Ia rolled her eyes.

"Have you checked the kitchen?"

"Yes."

"Look again, I think I can smell something." she said.

A-I-L-I-E

"S-Sanji?"

"Yesssssss, my dear?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fffffine."

"... what did you do to your hai- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ia let out a peircing scream.

"Did you hear something?" Skie asked Luffy.

"Ya. It sounded like Ia."

"Weird."

Skie went up the stairs to see what was going on.

"Ia? Is that you? Where'd you get the cape? Do they celabrate Halloween here?" she asked as she saw Ia's back. She was wearing a long, black as night cape.

"Ia?"

"Yessss?"

"Are... are you ok?"

"I'm ffffffine!"

"Look-" Skie started and turned Ia around to face her. Her skin was white as snow, she had fangs protruding over her blood red lips, her eyes were red.

"What happened to you!" Skie whispered.

"You musssst join ussss." she hissed as Sanji appeared behind her. He was wearing a cape like Ia's. His yellow blond hair was now the colour of Ia's and his skin was snow white, he had fangs and red eyes.

Skie didn't know what to do, so she did the most logical thing. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she started screaming and ran towards the kitchen. Once she got in, Ia and Sanji swopped down in front of her and started cornering her. She backed into a corner and put her hands over her face.

"NO!"

"GET AWAY!" she heard them yelled and swoop away. She looked up and saw, hanging from a nail, garlic.

"That was close."

Running downstairs, she saw Zoro, huddled in a corner.

"Zoro? Are you ok?"

Zoro slowly turned his head towards her, his face was covered in brown hair, his eyes were blood shot and dilated. He stood up and she saw that his cloths were ripped, hair was covering him.

Suddenly, he howled. Skie backed towards the stairs. His head shot towards her, she froze. Smiling, he started charging at her, she sprinted up the stairs.

She could hear him charging after her. She ran into Nami's room, the only door open. He followed.

She backed into a bag of some sort and knocked it over. Zoro took one look at it's contents and sprinted from the room. She looked down. Silver. Nami had stolen silver.

"What do I do."

* * *

What will she do? I don't charge for my Fanfics. I don't want reviews. I want candy... 3 days... calm down... 3 days... takes in breath... passes out 


	20. 20, M II

Ok...what will she doo???

Chapter 20

As Skie sat in her corner, next to Nami's bag of Silver and wearing Garlic around her neck, she thought.

"What do we do?" she asked Luffy who was sitting next to her.

"Dunno. Are you going to eat that Garlic?"

"It's protection!" she snapped.

"Oh."

They hadn't seen the Vampires or Werewolve in hours. They also had fire burning on a torch near them to keep Usopp away, who had been turned into Frankenstein.

"Wait... where's Nami?" Skie asked.

"Dunno."

"I'm going to go look for her." she said and left. Taking some fire, silver, and a loaf of garlic with her.

"Nami?" she asked uncertainly.

"Skie?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm over here!" she called from the kitchen.

Skie entered the room and saw smoke obscuring her vision. Nami appeared wearing a black as night dress as dark as Ia's hair. Her skin had become green and she grabbed Skie by the throat with her skinny, long fingers.

"_Join them!_" she hissed.

Suddenly, Ia, Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp appeared out of nowhere. They were backed away as far as possible from Skie.

"GET HER!"

Nobody moved. They stared, frightened at Skie.

"HA! They won't come near me with these on!" she yelled.

Nami took the clove of garlic and chucked it into her cauldron. She took the silver and threw it out of the room and took the fire and extinguished it.

"Sh-(censored)" she said and jumped out of Nami's clutches.

The Mosters advanced on her but she jumped out of the room, racing towards the only person who was normal, Luffy.

"LUFFY!"

"Wha-?" he said, halfway through eating the garlic.

"WE GOTTA GO!" she screamed and grabbed him.

M-A-R-I-E

The landed on deck and saw an island coming up from the north east.

Skie let out a sigh of reliefe when suddenly a small woman appeared out of nowhere. Letting out a scream from both of them, the little chinese woman said, "Do you need something?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm the little old woman who appeares when somebody needs something! What do you need?"

"Something to cure two Vampires, a Werewolf, and living body parts sewn together!"

"Here you are!" she said and gave them 3 bottles, one red, one green, and one clear.

"Which is witch?"

"I think you can figure that out! Ta ta!" she said and dissapeared.

"Red for blood." Skie said.

"Green for goo!" Luffy said. Skie gave him a weird look but continued.

"Clear for water. Vampire, Body parts, Werewolf... Good! It all fits... we just gotta get them to drink it..."

R-O-S-E

Skie and Luffy waited in the shadows of the deck for Ia and Sanji to smell the blood. First, Sanji came out and started licking the blood, with a puff of smoke, he was the tall, deviously handsome, blond Sanji.

"SANJI!" Skie shouted.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Come here!" she said and pulled him into the shadows as Ia came out. Sanji nearly jumped out at her before he realized that she was a monster. As she licked the blood, she, in turn, became herself once more.

"I'm disgusted." she said and sat down.

E-L-I-S-A-B-E-T-H

Zoro burst out of the kitchen and found the clear stuff on the floor and started drinking it.

"Why am I on the floor? Why are my clothes ripped? Why do I fell like I must consume human flesh?"

J-O-Y-C-E

Usopp slowly walked out onto the deck, grunting and yelling. Ia stood ready near him and said, "Drink, Yes?"

"Yes!" he said and took it and slowly brought it up to his mouth. He took so long that Ia auctually fell asleep as he brought it to his mouth.

"Ia... why are you asleep... standing up?"

"Hum... what?" she muttered, bringing her head off her chest.

"Wow... my head doesn't feel so heavy..." he said slowly.

"Nice."

Short... wait... IT'S SIX PAGES!!!! Ho my! Enjoy it... I shall write more once I post this and the internet doesn't suck...


	21. 21, Babies Abroad

Stupid glare on the computer screen...

Chapter... Possible 21...

POOF!!!

"What was that?" Zoro asked, getting up from the chair he'd been napping in. Ia looked up from her book _Mozart's Sister, _and Skie looked up from her drawing book. Over in the corner was a giant purple puff of smoke. Once it cleared, a girl was standing there with black baggy pants and a shirt with Fairy Wings on the back. Her hair was short and blond and they could tell she had glasses, like Skie.

The girl turned around and said, "Damn! Stupid thing didn't work! Where am I?" she said, looking around, totaly oblivious to the people around her. Once she looked down at the Moss Head, she screamed.

"Why did she scream?"

"CHEY!" the two girls screamed, totaly ignoring Zoro.

Running up, the girls were estatic.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S YOU GUYS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!" the girl named Chey yelled.

"There's Zoro." Ia said.

Chey turned slowly and than was gone.

"Where'd she go?" _tap tap tap_

The girls started giggling so hard that Ia fell to the floor.

"WHO'S TAPPING ME!" he yelled and turned around, expecting to see Skie, or Usopp, or Sanji. But he saw nobody.

"What tha?"

"She's... on... your... back!" Skie managed to gasp.

Zoro turned his head around and saw Chey's staring back into his.

Letting out a yell, he ripped her off, noticing the many shreds of tape on her and his back.

T-H-E-O-F-F-I-C-E

That night, with nobody's notice (Luffy had fallen asleep at his post, again), a dense fog swirled around the kitchen. It seemed to be snake like, it's smoky face left the kitchen and went downstairs to the only open door. Ia's, Chey's, and Skie's. Skie had left the door open, again, otherwise it would be close, seeing as Ia can't sleep with it open.

The snake went in and entered each of the girls' bodies.

Morning...

Everybody was awoken by the sounds of a baby crying.

Rushing out of their rooms, the five crew members entered the girls' room and saw three little 1-year-olds. One had black hair, one had blond hair, and the last had auburn hair.

"HOLY CRAP!" Luffy yelled in delight. He went over and picked up the one that was crying and stared at her. The baby stopped crying and looked at Luffy with her big brown-er- Green eyes.

"OH my God... IT'S IA?!" Sanji yelled and grabbed Ia from Luffy's hands and held her in his arms.

"That must be Skie." Nami said, picking up the one with auburn hair.

The last one was at Zoro's feet and refused to be picked up by anybody.

"She want's you." Luffy said.

"No she doesn't." he said, detaching himself from her grip.

The baby started crying.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU MADE A LADY CRY!" Sanji hollered at Zoro.

"That's not a lady! That's a..."

"Baby?" Usopp said.

"Yes."

"But you still made it cry." Luffy said.

Growling, Zoro picked up the baby Chey. The baby instantly stopped crying, but laughed.

"Oh, that's so cute!" Nami said.

Ia lauged too and Sanji melted.

Skie squirmed in Nami's arms and fell to the floor with a thud. She got up, brushed herself off and tried to walk away, but found she couldn't and crawled out of the room, Ia following.

* * *

WOOOOOOOO!!! BABIES ARE SOOOO CUTE! ESPECIALLY MY COUSIN LILA! She's sooooooooooooooooooo cute:) READ THIS AND REVIEW IT OR I'LL SHOUT AT YOU AND TELL YOU TO DO RANDOM PUSH-UPS! 


	22. 22, More Little Ones!

It's dark... meh...

Chapter 22

Everybody found the girls in the kitchen, trying to eat the food they had spilled out onto the floor, Sanji tried to be calm when he saw this.

"What did you do!" Nami chastised, walking over.

The girls looked at her. Did he (Zoro) imagine it or did it look like they were trying to hide smirks.

"Pick it up!"

Ia looked at Skie and she looked at Ia. They both looked at Nami and crawled out of the room. Whether he imagined it again or not but he swore that he heard them laugh a little.

"I'm going to get them." Nami said, leaving the room followed by Usopp.

"Why'd they try to get the food?" Sanji asked, picking up some of the stuff.

"They were hungry, like me." Luffy said.

"What's taking Nami and Usopp?" Zoro asked, a little annoyed, still holding Chey. Chey looked very happy and a (possibly?) little smug.

"Ya... where is Nami-san." Sanji asked, putting the stuff back getting the rest picked up.

"I'LL GET THEM!" Luffy yelled and ran from the room.

Several seconds later...

"Where is everybody?" Zoro yelled and left the room. Sanji followed.

What met Zoro's eyes he was not entirely ready for.

"What the hell..." Sanji muttered beside him.

They were looking at five little babies, sitting on deck. Two had black hair, one had a bandana on, and two had orange-ish red-ish hair.

"What happened?" Zoro asked, putting Chey down.

"MY POOR IA-SWAN!" Sanji yelled, running over to the black haird one and picked her up.

"What caused this?" Zoro asked, looking around.

G-R-E-Y-S-A-N-A-T-O-M-Y

Sanji collapsed into a chair and Zoro collapsed onto the davenport. All five babies were asleep on the floor around them.

"I can't do this forever!" Sanji yelled.

"Neither can I." Zoro said.

"What do we do?"

"Mawyke awn awntidote." somebody said.

"What was that?"

"Mwee!" they looked down, wide-eyed at Chey. She was sitting inbetween the sleeping Ia and Skie.

"You can talk?"

"I cowld tawlk. Sow can evwerbody ewlse!"

"Why didn't you?"

"I didwn't realize tiwll now." she said.

"What's the antidote?"

"Miwx miwlk wiff bwtter and chweese!"

"That it?"

"And rock tem to sweep wile feeding it tow tem!"

"Great." Sanji said as Zoro hung his head.

T-H-E-S-I-M-P-S-O-N-S

As they got the antidote ready, Sanji picked up Ia and took a bottle they had made with a ketchup bottle and fed her. As she drank the stuff, a huge puff of smoke appeared and Sanji dropped her. When the smoke dissapeared, standing where baby Ia had just been was the 16 year old Ia.

"IA-SWAN!" Sanji yelled and ran over and hugged her.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"YOU'RE BACK!"

"Was I gone?" she said. "Oh! Look at the babies! Who's are they?" she asked, picking up Usopp.

"Well, that's Usopp." Zoro said.

Ia looked horrified and stared down at the baby who was fidgiting with his bandana.

"OH my God...? WHAT DID YOU DO!?" she screamed at them.

"Just feed them this." Zoro said, handing her the bottle and she fed it to Usopp. Instantly, Usopp was himself again.

"I wike being a bawby!" Chey yelled as they came towards her with the bottle.

"You can't be a baby forever?" Ia said.

"Watch mwee!" she pouted and crossed her arms and turned around.

"Zoro, feed her."

"What?"

"Will you turn back to normal if Zoro feeds you?" Ia asked Chey nicely.

"YES YES YES YES YES!" she screamed and leaped into his arms.

"Uhg." he said and started feeding her.

"I'm me again! And I can talk right!" she yelled when she was her 16-year-old self again.

"That's everybody... Chey... what are you doing?" she asked as she saw that Chey was still in Zoro's arms. Ia took a glance at Skie, she was furious. Chey looked like she could die with happiness.


	23. 23, When the Winds of Nov turn Gloomy

Ah... family parties! They rock!

Chapter 23

The weather was nippy and freezing. Wind was gale force and ice cold. It snowed.

"Why is it s-s-s-so cold!" Zoro yelled.

"It's November." Ia said. She was use to this, she lived in it every year.

"SO! We're in the ocean! It's suppose to be warm!"

"So? It's like we're on..." she faded off, looking up from her book she was reading. She slowly got up and sprinted out of the room to the dock. She stared at the water.

"What's the matter?" Nami asked, looking up from her map. Everybody on deck was wearing a heavy coat.

"We're in no ocean." she said.

"I was wondering why my map didn't line up... where are we?" she asked.

"NAMI! YOU'RE OUR NAVIGATOR!" Luffy yelled.

"I know." Ia said.

"Where?" Chey, Skie, Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Sanji, and Zoro asked.

"Superior... Lake Superior." she said.

Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, and Zoro gave each other weird looks but Skie and Chey looked happy.

"WE'RE HOME!" Skie screamed.

"HAVEN'T YOU HEARD THE SONG!?" Ia screamed.

"What song?"

"Edmund FitzGearld." she whispered.

"Ah..."

"All you need is the first line. _The legend lives on from the Chippawa on down to the big lake they call Gitche Gumee! The lake, it is said, never gives up her dead when the skies of November turn gloomy."_

"Sad song." Luffy said.

"Which way are we headed?" Ia asked Nami.

"West, why?"

"We'll hit _Isle Royal_ if we continue... TURN SOUTH!" she screamed suddenly and Nami turned the wheel.

"Where are we going?"

"Land, better yet, Marquette." she said.

"Why Market?" Luffy asked.

"Marquette, that's the town next to the town Chey, Skie and I live in." she said.

"Oh."

"I just hope the winds don't pick up." she said.

P-E-A-N-U-T-S

That night, everybody slept like a baby (I wonder why?). Near three AM, waves crashed upon the boat, hard.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Nami screamed at Ia as she tried to keep the wheel steady. Ia and Sanji were trying to get the sails up, Skie, Usopp, Chey, and Zoro were taking up the other sails, and Luffy was pulling in the weapons.

"NOVEMBER STORM! NOVEMBER STORM!" Ia screamed back at her.

She caught sight of Chey, sliding down the mast ahead of her. Zoro just jumped down and they both ran inside. Their sail was being stubborn by catching a lot of wind and rain. Ia took out her sword and finaly cut the rope as Sanji took out a knife and cut his. They pulled it up and Sanji slid down the mast. Ia tried to follow, but a huge gust of wind blew her off and cut her lifeline.

Sanji watched in horror as Ia flew through the air and landed on a wave, seven feet out.

Tying his lifeline tighter around his waist, he jumped in after her.

Swimming down into the semi-warm water, he took a grab hold on her wrist that was just about to fall into the darkness when he felt a jerk on the rope.

Hitting the surface of the water, he saw Zoro, Chey, Skie, Nami, Luffy, and Usopp pulling his rope up. He looked down at Ia, her head was hung and he knew that she was unconscious.

S-E-I-N-F-E-I-L-D

He placed her on the couch and picked up a towel that Nami had got him.

"Fierce wind." Zoro said.

"Is my Zoro-Kun ok?" Chey asked.

"I'm fine." he snapped.

"Odd, this water wasn't cold?" Sanji said.

"Well ya? It soaks up the warm during the summer and during the winter, it sucks up the cold. It's cold in the summer and warm in the winter. Marquette is cooler in summer than Negaunee and is warmer in the winter than Negaunee." Chey said.

"Oh."

"LAND!" Usopp yelled from ouside.

Everybody ran outside and sure enough, on the horizon was a small sliver of land. They would reach it in a day.


	24. 24, Good Bye So Soon

This is ending soon... so... GET OVER IT!

Chapter 24

As the land neared...

"Got everything?"

"Why?"

"Cuz! WE'RE FINALY HOME!" Ia screamed at Skie.

"Oh... ya..." she said.

"Something the matter?"

"No! Nothing." she said, still gazing out her porthole.

E-N-G-E-N-I-R-I-N-G-A-N-E-M-P-I-R-E

"See a storm, Usopp?" Ia called to the lookout.

"Coming from the east... about 20 miles away!" he called back.

"We'll be there by then!" she yelled and went inside.

"How are we going to get back?" Nami asked.

"I dunno. I never thought of that. I was hop-thinking that you would stay here."

"We don't belong here." Zoro said.

"I know... but..." Ia drifted off.

"STORM! STORM! STORM!" Usopp yelled from outside.

"I THOUGHT IT WAS 20 MILES AWAY!?" Ia screamed through the rain and wind and waves.

"IT'S A DIFFERENT ONE! I MISSED IT! CAME OFF THE LAND AND HIT US!" he screamed as he got down from the crow's nest.

As they got the boat ready for the storm, Lightning struck the front mast and set it ablaze.

"FIRE FIRE FIRE!" Chey screamed.

Ia tried to grab water with her mind to put out the fire but her vision was obscured by the rain, waves, and fog.

Waves broke over the deck, taking over some barels of grog. Zoro nearly had a heart attack.

"WHAT DO WE DO!?" Luffy yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!?" several of the crew members yelled.

Ia felt pricks like tiny knives hit her skin on her face. Looking around she saw sleet mixed with snow. The winds blowing harder than ever.

"WE HIT SOMETHING!" she heard someone scream.

Ia looked over the railing and nearly fell into the water.

Looking up, she saw Sanji holding onto her wrist, her arm slowly inching out of his hand because of the wet.

Ia tried to climb up and remembered that she could levitate.

Trying as hard as she could, she couldn't. She felt for her necklace and found that it wasn't there.

"Grab this!" Luffy yelled, sticking over some rope. Ia grabbed on and felt a tug. She slipped considerably lower towards the harsh waves of a November storm on Lake Superior.

Skie appeared and helped pull up the rope.

Suddenly, the rope snapped about a foot above where Skie was pulling. Both girls fell into the lake.

I-L-O-V-E-T-H-E-8-0-S

Skie looked around and saw Ia sinking in the water. She swam down and grabbed her arm and hoisted her up to the surface.

"How-what-why?" Ia sputtered as she held onto Skie.

"What?"

"You can't swim?" she yelled over the howling wind.

Skie just remembered, she had eaten the Devil Fruit.

"How?"

"SANJI!" Ia screamed as she saw the ship with the burning mast and no sails.

Just as Skie got a good look at it... it was consumed in the fog.

The storm stopped. The lake calmed. The girls looked around and saw the lighthouse and Presque Isle and the Ore Docks.

"Home." Ia said as the girls swam to shore.

* * *

IT'S THE END!!!! YEA!!! What happened to the crew... though...

I'll creat the sequel later... Like... NEXT YEAR!!!

Till then... _Good bye! So soon! _


End file.
